Human Born Charizard Raised
by Houndmon
Summary: What would happen if Ash wasn't raised with Delia? How would the story change if he was raised by pokemon? AU; will be Pokeshipping eventually.
1. Prologue To save a life

**Ok so this is my newest story, which I wasn't going to post originally, but one of my friends asked me to type it out to show to them. Then they just thought it was really good... so I'm goin ahead and posting it. But don't expect it to be updated a whole lot, but hopefully I'll finish this one. I'm also goin to delete some of my other stories that aren't getting any views or reviews.  
**

**And Disclaimer: Houndour of Classic does not own Pokèmon no matter how much I wish I did. . **

**Oh and this will be a pokeshipping fic eventually, cuz I can't stand the others. It's just goin to take a while for Misty to show up.**

* * *

Many humans believe that Pokémon are nothing but tools, but there are the few who have learned the truth in Arceus's creation. It's sad that those that were so like us have turned from the way things once were, not that I would remember those times or anything. No matter how old Dragonites could live to be, I would highly doubt there would be one that is still alive from before humans "lost" their ability to learn attacks.

These were my thoughts as I rested outside the den that my mate, Flame, and I have recently called home. Our trainer is considered the strongest of his kind; they call him a "master" now that he beat the old man that once held the title. I still find it strange; neither human battled for dominance and later shook each other's hand. Had a dominance battle happened back at the Dragon Den that would be disrespectful and most likely would cause an outrage. I could tell my mate was just as confused, as she is the dominant of her own kind. All Charizards respect her wishes, and none would challenge her. And now she is the mother to many little ones, though on the request of my human and the old man that he calls "professor" we allow him to give most of those eggs to humans to raise. We have kept two together, and now have two sons, Char-iuk and Drano. We live not far from where my human lives with his own mate within a herd of their own kind that they call "Pallet". My human as also allowed two of my battle-mates, Spark and Toothy, to nest not far from us, only asking that we listen for trouble in the forest near the human herd. Which is what I was doing now with Spark, in the guise of napping under the shadows of the falling sun.

"I miss the old days of battling." Spark said from his spot on my back, between my wings. His small Pikachu feet slipping every few seconds on my slick scales. "At least then we had some competition. Now we are lucky if anything even compares to our power thanks to Richard's training." That was another thing weird about Spark, he always called our human by his human name.

"What ever you like to believe Spark." I hummed, my eyes shut in some of the glorious silent moments I had away from my two younglings. My antennae twitched as I heard some Growlithe barking in the distance. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah that was called me talking to you." Spark said sarcastically. I could almost feel his eye roll from behind me.

"Not your mouth, idiot." I snapped, flicking my wings to get his attention. "Shut your mouth and quit your sparking and listen. I hear Growlithes around here."

"You must be hearing things," Sparks said, not even attempting to shut up. "The only Growlithes around here are those police dogs that think they are Arcanines and that the entire world should stop when they say so." I turned my head to look the Pikachu in the eye, giving him the glare that only a dragon Pokémon can give. "Fine, fine. I'm listening." He said as he twitched his ears, trying to pick up the sound I heard. His eyes widened as he heard the noise.

"So are they Growlithes that caught something they aren't supposed to?" I questioned the small electric mouse. "Or did some hatchling human get lost again?"

Sparks looked at me with huge eyes, widened in what looked like fear. "Worse. I hear Rocket men with them. They are chasing something, and they are close to the human herd."

I nodded and turned towards the noise, hardly giving Spark the chance to do as I asked I yelped "Hold on." I spread my wings and took off, staying only a few feet off the ground. Low enough to avoid any small Pokémon that littered the ground, but still high enough to gain enough speed to see our target within a few seconds. "There." I said coming to a complete stop near a tree, almost uprooting it. We were still a good while away, the Growlithes hadn't caught our smell yet anyways, but we could see what they were chasing. A human female, clutching something to her chest. She looked like she hadn't had a good meal in seasons, and she seemed to be covered in her own blood, which I truly hoped wasn't the case.

"We have to help her." Spark said snapping me out of my observations. "Or at least get her some human help."

"We won't have time." I said as I heard the Growlithes come closer, along with some of the Rocket men's pointless yelling. "I hope you are up for your challenge that you wanted." I told the Pikachu as I busted into the clearing that the female was in. I ignored her gasp of fear as I turned my back to her. Spark tried to tell her that we were here to help though I knew he was wasting his time, our own human still has issues understanding us. I braced myself for the attack as at least fifteen Growlithes bust out form behind the underbrush, their humans followed behind them, all of them with their black fake fur with the blood-colored human script on them. I stood to my tallest height and gave out a warning sign to them, only making a few of them take a step back. I felt Spark at my side, his pouches sparking with his body's built up electricity.

"Stand aside you stupid Pokemon. You are interfering with Team Rocket business." One of the Rocket men yelled. My only response was to let lose a weak ice beam towards them. The Rocket man gave a human growl. "Very well. Growlithe, use Flamethrower on those Pokemon! Don't let her escape!" He shouted as one of the Growlithe shot at me. Then the clearing became a huge mess of misplaced Flamethrowers, Thunderbolts, Ice Beams, and misplaced human yelling. I silently hoped that the human female got away, though those hopes were crushed when I heard a female scream. I turned and saw one of the Rocket men trying to force her to go with him. My view was cut off by another Growlithe's Flamethrower.

"Spark! The female!" I yelled at my battle-mate, before I swiped at three of the Growlithes with a Dragon Tail. I only caught sight of Spark ramming the Rocket man with Volt Tackle before I went back full focus on the remaining Rocket Growlithes. After what felt like a forever dodging Flamethowers, throwing back my own attacks, and watching the female and Spark's back, the head Rocket man finally called a retreat as I almost hit him in the head with a "misplaced" Ice beam. I grunted and made my way over to where Spark was with the female, who was now laying on the forest floor. She looked more tired now than when I first saw her. Her fake fur was torn in many places, and there wasn't much real fur on her. The female had less top fur than the old man did, which was saying something. I placed my front claws on the ground, as I got closer to try to find the bundle she held earlier. The female didn't even try to stand; she just turned her gaze to me.

"Thank you for trying." She breathed out. "But I can't make it much longer." I blinked in surprise. She was acting like she could understand us. Could she be one of the "Arceus' Chosen"?

"You have to make it a bit longer." Spark pleaded. "The human herd is only beyond the hill."

She shook her head. "I won't make it, but please watch him." She said as she uncovered the bundle that she was hiding under her chest. "They are after him for things he won't understand."

I blinked once again, but took the bundle. I stared at her for a moment, before using one claw to lightly unwrap the bundle. I let out a yelp of surprise, when a hatchling human paw grabbed my claw. I quickly switched my gaze back to the female mother, only to see her eyes had closed and that her chest had stilled. Sparks just glanced at me.

"So what is it?" He asked me, coming over slowly from where he was closing her eyes for the last time.

"Not a what, a who." I said simply. The hatchling cooed at me, reaching his tiny paws upwards. I stood on my back legs and picked him up, hardly noticing when Spark jumped unto my shoulder. "I bet a moon of hatchling duty that he's what the Rockets were after. Why else would they chase a mother and a hatchling into a forest?"

"So we are going to take him to the humans?" Spark asked. "We are still going to have to explain all this mess probably. Richard would notice the Rocket men handy work here, but the Professor might not." I glanced around and winced, as I understood what he meant. Apparently our battle was more uncontrolled than I thought. Two of the Rocket men and one of the Growlithes laid on the ground near by, never to stand again. I placed the hatchling in my arms, griping it like I would my own two.

"The Rocket would guess that the human herd would have him." I pointed out. "They would attack there, most likely when there is no one awake, as humans are crazy enough to never post a guard."

"Then where will we take him?" Sparks yelled. "It's not like a Pokemon can raise him. He's a human, for Arceus' sake!"

The statement put a unusual grin on my face. "A Chosen human. Look at him, he knows everything we are saying." I said looking at the hatchling, which kept cooing at me and griping my claws. He placed one of them in his mouth and stared at me. "Flame and I could raise him. He would be safe there. Those Rocket men would never think of that."

Sparks sighed. "So since nothing will change your stubborn dragon mind, what do you need me to do?" He said as he jumped down from my shoulder, using my tail as a slide.

"Get Flight. He will know where the humans are, and from there they can piece this together themselves." I said, walking away from the scene. The hatchling cooed again as I took my claw out of his mouth. "We are going back to our den."

Spark looked at me, his mouth left agape. "So you don't want to tell the humans at all about him?" he yelled.

"Nope." I said, turning my head towards him smirking. I then took flight, back to our den, and what I thought was my normal life.

* * *

So yeah that's the prologue. Just so everyone knows Ash will have a more pokemon name (which will be introduced in the next chapter), but all of Ash's "siblings" will be given "human" names too. So please Review :D


	2. Adoption?

**So yeah I had the first two chapters written out already, so I'll go ahead and post this one too. :D Sorry it's a bit shorter than the last one.  
**

* * *

(Flame POV)  
I will never understand human ways, nor the ways of a male. Both are some of the strangest customs known to all Pokèkind, even my own kind. Every Charizard on the planet seems to think I want the strongest one to become my mate, when they forget that I have a mate, and hatchlings. Why in the name of Arceus would I want another idiot to take care of? Not that my hatchlings were bad; they were wonderful. Char-iuk was a brilliant battler, and Drano was fast on his scales, a beautiful balance, if I did say so myself. Mates were the issue. And time and time again, Draco kept proving me right.

I could only huff and glare at Draco when he came into the clearing, his paws wrapped around something, blocking it from my view. Char-iuk had Drano wrapped around his head as the two of them ran over to my idiot Dragonite mate.

"Papa! Where were you? You were supposed to teach me ember today remember?" Char-iuk yelped, hopping up and down.

"Yep!" Drano agreed. "Because we is going to be as strong as you are one day." I let out a small snort, before Drano corrected himself. "I mean- we /are/ going to be as strong as you and Mama one day!"

I stood up, and padded over to Draco. "Where were you?" I growled. "It was your turn to watch the hatchlings today, not go off and..." I was cut off as Draco lifted one of his paws to show a human hatchling, sucking on his other claw, fast asleep. "What's that?" I asked in shock, ignoring the little cries of 'I wanta see!' from below.

"It's a human hatchling." Draco stated, like I really couldn't tell. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Really? I couldn't tell that." I snapped back.

Draco sighed in response. "Spark and I found him and his mother being chased by the Rocket men outside of the human herd. They sent Growlithes after them and we tried to stop them." I felt my red eyes widen in shock. The Rocket men were normally more scared of this area because of my battle-mates.

"Where's his mother?" I asked slowly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"She didn't make it." Draco said softly. "I think she had either been chased for many moons or she had escaped them. She looked like she hadn't seen a decent meal for seasons." He looked down at the hatchling, pulling his claw out of the hatchling's mouth. The hatchling's little brown eyes opened and he stared up at me and started cooing. "I couldn't send him to the human herd, the Rockets would know to find him there. Besides, I think he's a Chosen. His mother understood Spark and I, and it's passed down from Mother to Child."

I held my paw out to the hatchling, to which he gripped it and started talking some human hatchling talk. "So you thought it was smart for us to raise him? What would our human say? We can't keep this from him, nor any of the other humans that come here. When they find out, they will take him away." I told him, to which the hatchling started tearing up.

"Aww... don't cry baby brother." Drano cooed, surprising me that he had wound his way up to his father's shoulder. He held out the end of his tail to the infant. "Mama is just worried, and when Mama gets worried she starts getting mad at Papa." The hatchling laughed and started babbling in his little language. Draco looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes. I only sighed and nodded, as Draco lowered the hatchling to the ground to introduce him to Char-iuk.

"Your a brother?" Char-iuk said as he sniffed the hatchling. "You don't look like a Charmander, or a Dratini." Drano slipped down next to Char-iuk and started flicking his tail for the little human. The hatchling giggled and reached out for Char-iuk's tail, chanting "boter" coping his earlier words, and surprising both me and Draco, as he said it more in our language and not his own.

"Mama?" Char-iuk limped over to us, the little hatchling attached to his tail. "What's his name? Because we can't just call him hatchling all the time." I blinked; I hadn't thought that they would want to keep him here too. I sighed in capitulation.

"Well I don't know. I haven't really thought of a name." Draco said confused.

I almost face-palmed at him. 'Of course he never thought of that...' I thought to myself. "How about Cha-ko?" I suggested. "After my brother, back at the valley." A little screech of joy told me our newest addition liked his new name.

Draco smiled. "So Cha-ko it is." He said as Drano and Char-iuk started teaching Cha-ko how to play their favorite game of chase. I sure hoped to Arceus that we knew what we were getting ourselves into.

* * *

**Yep :D Ash has his name, Cha-ko. The next chapter will of course skip a few months forward in time.**

**And because this will be important in the future, here's Richard's (or Flame and Draco's human) Pokemon list**

**Flame- Female Shiny Charizard; starter; Lv 98; moves Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Fang, Earthquake (which is normally done with her flying up in the sky and hitting her tail really hard on the ground)**

**Toothy- Female Raticate: Lv 89; moves Hyper Fang, Shadow Ball, Dig, Crunch**

**Spark- Male Pikachu; Lv 83; moves Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Quick Attack, Electro Ball**

**Flight- Male Pidgeot; Lv 85; moves Fly, Air Slash, Roost, Hurricane**

**Draco- Male Dragonite; Lv 78; moves Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere**

**Speed- Male Tauros; Lv 68; moves Solarbeam, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Stone Edge**

**So please review, and hopefully I'll have another chapter out sometime this week.**


	3. A Rowdy Morning

Ok so sorry this chapter too so long . I honestly had it ready about a week ago, and I could have sworn I posted it. But then I was talkin to a friend and they were askin when I was goin to post the second chapter, and When I said I had, they were like "No you didn't" and it broke out into a mini fight until I pulled out my phone to prove it to them and ... Yeah I hadn't posted it. So... yeah. Sorry for the late chapter! Oh and thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! :D They make my day when I check my messages and see that people like my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any thing of the sort. But If I did own pokemon, Misty would be back in the show, and the player characters would look so much cooler than they do now. .

* * *

Mornings are such a pain, especially when you have two brothers that like to roughhouse. Each morning, my wakeup call isn't Mother nuzzling me and asking me to wake up, nor is it Father poking my side into a tickling match. No, most mornings it's at the bottom of a Char-iuk–Cha-ko–Drano growlithe-pile. Which is exactly how this morning went.

"Wakey wakey, Drano!" Cha-ko basically yelled in my ear. I groaned and tried to squirm out from underneath the two.

"Cha-ko, get your foot off my tail!" I whined at him.

"But that's not me." Cha-ko said wiggling around; proving to me that neither of his feet was on my tail, as they both jammed into my side.

"Then you get your feet off my tail, Char-iuk!" I yelled at the Charmander.

"What ever you say, bossy-tail." Char-iuk said, as I felt the pressure leave my tail. "But has anyone ever told you that you wake up late? Papa has already tried to teach us how to use Scratch."

"And how did that work out?" I could almost feel the grins, as I flipped around. And sure enough, Cha-ko now sported a grin bigger than a Haunter and a recently healed scar going from one of his eyes down to his chin. "Your not supposed to scratch yourself, Cha-ko."

"I didn't scratch myself silly." Cha-ko laughed, with Char-iuk giggling at his side. "Char-iuk and I battled today. I actually won too!" He said happily, jumping off of me and shoving Char-iuk off as well in the process.

"He was really good, Drano." Char-iuk commented, as he picked himself off of the floor. "You should have seen him dodging attacks just like Papa told us too. I think even Mother was proud." He said before tackling Cha-ko again, kicking up dirt into my face.

"Hey stop that." I sputtered; trying to block what dirt was flying at me as the two of them play-fought. I glared at them before realizing that they weren't going to stop, the jumped into the battle myself, hitting Char-iuk's belly with my tail. I yelped in surprise as Cha-ko pulled off a small Scratch attack, his tiny claws glowing and everything. I felt a larger claw grab on to the back of my neck as I was lifted off the ground, and saw Cha-ko getting the same treatment.

"Hi Mama." My human brother said, looking up at Mother with his giant brown eyes. He could always pull off a look that got him out of trouble most of the time. Char-iuk as smart and backed up to the wall of the den nearest to us, but still within Mother's reach.

"What are the three of you doing?" Mother said, dropping both of us to the ground. I just looked innocently at Mother.

"I wasn't doing a thing, Mother." I explained for myself. "I was only sleeping when Char-iuk and Cha-ko decided to wake me up. It wasn't very nice either." I pouted, and glared over in my brother's direction. Cha-ko stuck his tongue out at me as Char-iuk covered his mouth to hide a laugh.

"So I imagined you jumping In on your brother's fight?"

"Um.. Well.. You see." I stammered, as Char-iuk and Cha-ko promptly broke into a fit of giggles. "I was going to try to stop them…" I weakly continued under Mother's glare, hardly noticing that my Papa came in and sat beside Mother. "Yeah! I was going to try to stop them from fighting and putting another hole in the den floor. That's exactly what I was going to do." I stated, nodding my head.

Mother sighed as Papa looked sternly at me. "Drano, you are the oldest of your brothers." He scolded. "And you are a pseudo-legendary-in-training. You have to learn to control your temper and not jump into a fight without thinking. When you begin training at the Dragon Den…"

"I know." I sighed. "I will have to be patient and honor the noble name of a Dragon Pokémon." I quoted from Papa's lectures. I could still hear Char-iuk and Cha-ko holding in laughter in the background.

"And you two." Mother said staring at my brothers, who quickly sobered up. "You both need to stop tormenting your brother. Drano is almost two full seasons older than you, Char-iuk. When he says to stop fighting inside the den, you do so understand?"

"Yes Mama." They chorused in unison. Just goes to show you how many times we have had this lecture.

* * *

So yeah, not much action happened in this chapter, but you got to see Cha-ko learn a move :D

Next Chapter: the trio will become a quartet, and they will get to see their first human, all in one day.

Reviews make the heart grow fonder :D and chapters come faster!


	4. What is that?

**Ok this is my longest chapter so far. 1,600 words, which is pretty good for me. And yeah, that last chapter was a filler just to show that Cha-ko (Ash) was getting along with his new family. **

_"This is Human speech"  
_

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Pokemon. But I can always dream right?

* * *

"Touch it."

"No you touch it"

"I don't wanta touch it. What if it bites me?"

"Then whyda I have to touch it?"

"Because I'm the older brother, and I said so."

"Drano's older than you and we don't listen to him."

Char-iuk just glared at me as he turned his attention from the strange orb that was now resting in a new nest that Mama must of made last night. I gave him a sly smile watching him through the sides of my eyes.

"Point." Char-iuk sighed. "Can we just go back to trying to figuring out what this... Umm.. This thing is?"

I blinked. "Maybe it's food? Like the tamato berries that Papa brought back the other day, from the strange place."

"Doesn't look like food." Char-iuk said, reaching out to sniff it while staying far enough away not to touch the offending object. "Maybe a toy?"

I shook my head. "Mama would have said something. Are we _sure_ it's not food?"  
Char-iuk did a double take and almost fell over. "By the name of Mew, did you not eat this morning or something?"

"I can't help it if I'm hungry." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

Drano sighed from his nest, which he had recently moved to the other side of the den, closer to Papa's nest-ledge. "It's an egg, idiots. Mother had three of them last night, and her and Father are waiting for their human outside to give the other two eggs to him. Remember? Mother said to stay inside."

Char-iuk and I blinked. "I was still asleep." Char-iuk responded.

"I wasn't paying attention." I explained.

Drano sighed and shook his head. "Well at least they're honest." He mumbled to himself, before curling back up.

"So are we going?" Char-iuk said in a softer voice, so Drano didn't hear.

"Going where?" I asked, tilting my head. Char-iuk pointed towards the "egg" then to the den entrance. "OHHH!" I exclaimed before he covered my mouth with his paw.

"Hush Cha-ko!" Char-iuk hissed. "Do you want to wake mister spoil-tail?" We ignored the comment of "I'm not asleep, morons" as we both padded towards the entrance, ninjask style.

"So what do you think's outside the den?" I asked him as we padded out a side tunnel that the two of us discovered. It wasn't big enough for Mama to fit through, and I was starting to have issues fitting myself, but right now it worked for the two of us.

"Well what ever Mama and Papa are waiting for." Char-iuk told me, while checking the tunnel entrance. "Coast is clear, well I see Mama and Papa. Oh and Spark and Toothy too. They have an egg thingy with them too." There was a small pause while I still tried to climb the tunnel to get next to Char-iuk, and still avoid his tail, which I had learned not to long ago that his and Mama's tails hurt when their tips touch you. "Mew Cha-ko, you have to see this. Now there's another Mon here, and he's cool looking."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I hissed back. "You know you would make it easier if you didn't sit in the middle of the view point." I said as I finally got to the top and shoved him with my shoulder. He only chuckled and moved over to the side a bit so we could both see through the hole. I had to hold back a gasp of excitement as I saw what Char-iuk was talking about. The new Mon was like the Pidgeys that Papa has me practice my Aura Sphere on, but this one was much bigger and had more top feathers and they were prettier. But that isn't what caught my attention the most. The thing that just jumped down from the bird Mon's back, was the strangest thing ever, but at the same time really familiar.

"Hey Cha-ko," Char-iuk said looking from the strange Mon to me. "That Mon looks just like you do, but bigger." I only nodded at his statement. It was true though. It even had my top fur color. The only difference was the fact that it had more fake fur than the "shorts" that Mama found for me since I got cold a lot. My own fur wasn't as warm as Char-iuk or Drano's scales. Our attention was distracted from the strange Mon as we both heard a roar nearby. Another Charizard dropped into the clearing, with two more strange Mons on it's back. This Mon we recognized.

"Hey it's Flint." I whispered. Flint was a Charizard that lived nearby as he came to the den all the time to speak to Mama and Papa about the forest, and even practiced battled with Char-iuk and I sometimes. He said he was going to teach me Dragon Claw next time he came over. Though I had never seen him with those strange Mons before. Both of them had the fake fur like the first one did, but one of the Mons looked like he was old enough to remember Mew's creation. The last Mon had to be a female, since she smelled different from the other two. Or would that make the other two females and that one a male? No it had to be the other way. No male smells like hatchlings, unless he's told to do hatchling work.

"Sorry it took me so long." Flint tried to apologize to the first Mon. "Sammy here wouldn't figure out which coat to take." The only response he got was a pat to his head by the old Mon.

"_Sorry it took so long Richard. I was trying to find a coat without holes for Delia."_

I blinked as I tried to figure out what the Mons was saying. I glanced over at Char-iuk, and noticed that he was having the same issue, which is weird. All Mons speak the same language, some just have different words for the same thing.

"_It's alright Professor. I doubt we will see anything that will matter if you coat has holes anyways." _ The other Mon mumbled as he started to laugh.

"_Richard, I thought we were just here to see your Pokémon and how they are doing out here?" _

"_Well I wanted to check the forest too. Toothy and Flame both had a few more eggs and I wanted to see if there were anymore Team Rocket grunts. I haven't seen any since the Professor and I found those bodies last year. I really want to know what they were after." _ The Mon said, putting a paw on Mama's neck and rubbing it. Char-iuk's jaw hit the floor.

"Does that Mon not know that Mama is the Dominant? He's going to get his head snapped off!" Char-iuk hissed. I shushed him, as I saw Spark's ear twitch as he sat on the strange Mon's shoulder. He gave a sideways glance in our direction, and then back to Papa, where he muttered something. Papa looked our direction and then back at Sparks and shook his head as he muttered something back.

"_Richard's right. Though we should probably get those eggs back before we do anything. This is two more Charmander eggs and a Pikachu egg. Charmander eggs have to be kept at a warmer temperature than other eggs normally. And it would probably be safer to put the Pikachu egg in an incubator as soon as possible."_ The old Mon took the two egg things from in front of Mama, and the female Mon took the one from Toothy, as the Raticate gave hers a final nuzzle. The first Mon gave Mama another pat on the neck as he mounted Papa, which made my jaw drop and Char-iuk gasp in surprise. Spark jumped off of the Mon and hissed something at Mama, causing the first Mon to hiss at him.

"_Sparks don't hiss at Flame, the last thing the forest needs is the two of you fighting over Arceus knows what." _ Flame just snorted and looked our way. I cowered a bit as I made eye contact with her, and I felt Char-iuk do the same as the exact same thought went through our minds "Busted". Papa looked confusingly at Mama as she muttered that she would explain later. Papa nodded and took off, with Flint, carring the other two Mon, and the bird Mon following him.

Mama huffed as she padded towards us, glancing back at the direction that Papa was heading. She got towards us and got on four paws. "Mind explaining what you two are doing out of the den?" She glared, as she dug at the hole around us until she was able to grab both of our scruffs.

I only gave a weak smile. "We were trying to find you?"

Char-iuk just glared at me. "Next time, leave the excuses to me, baby brother. No offense, but you suck at them." Mama only glared at the two of us we she took us back into the den.

* * *

**So yeah to explain a few things that may seem a bit weird. First thing, in my mind Ash was adopted by Delia. Just my thoughts on it. I mean on the show, he looks nothing like her. So adoption explains that one, which is why she is still in the fic. Ash's mother was another woman entirely, which the story will get too eventually. Second, Char-iuk and Cha-ko have never seen a human or Pidgeott before so they call them the Pokè slang for Pokèmon, which is Mon. Drano knows what a human is because he's older and goes to the Dragon Den with Draco in Blackthorn City.  
**

**Oh and question for everyone, Ash will still travel in this story, but who should he go with? The only two I have so far that are traveling is Char-iuk and Cha-ko, traveling to become stronger and one day be admitted into the Charicific Valley. But who else should go? Brock (still with his dream of becoming the greatest Pokemon breeder), Misty (traveling to become the greatest water trainer), May or Dawn (Traveling for contests), or someone else that I haven't mentioned? Please leave who you want in a review or PM me. :D  
**

**Oh and criticisms are wonderful things that help me improve on my writing. So please, if you see I made a mistake somewhere, tell me. I know I'm far from perfect when it comes to grammar and spelling.  
**


	5. An adventure to remember

**Ok sorry it took me so long, the muse that belongs to Mew didn't like me, that and... chem finals ain't my best friend either. Though you probably don't want to hear me blab on and on. **

**Oh and something that was brought to my attention. I forgot to tell you Cha-ko's (Ash) age. Ok at the Prologue he's about 9 or 10 months old, about the time where babies start using words but unable to walk yet. Which makes Chapter 2, he's about 17 or 18 months. And the last chapter and this one he's almost about to turn three.  
**

* * *

"Were the two of you even thinking?" Mother snarled at Cha-ko and I. We were all sitting in the den, Cha-ko and I in our nests and Mother was standing over us. Trust me, you never want a Charizard five times your size glaring down at you.

Cha-ko, being the stupid idiot he was, grinned up at Mother. "Well we were trying to see where you and Papa were. And then we saw those strange Mon, and then Flint, and the other strange Pidgey. What were those things?"

Mother sighed. "Those were humans, now don't get off subject." She said trying to get our focus back on the yelling fit she wanted to have.

"But what were they doing there? And why did that one act like he was the Dominant?" I took up the next rounds of questions that were plaguing us.

"Because Richard is my trainer." Mother sighed. "It's his job to act cocky and think he owns the world. Now-"

"Who were the other two?" Cha-ko said before Mother could get started again. Drano was holding in a giggle-fit for some odd reason as he watched us from his nest, before he caught Mother's glare and started slithering outside.

"I'm going out to practice my attacks, Mother." He stated nervously. "Ummm… have fun." He said, moving fast enough to be considered Extremespeed. Mother sighed as she watched him leave the den, and then again as Cha-ko and I burst in to a giggle-fit of our own.

"Are you two done now?" She questioned as we calmed down.

"Yes Mama." We chorused, nodding our heads. Mother sighed again, as she stomped away from our nests and to the new one with the "egg" in it.

"Mama?" I asked as Cha-ko and I ran over to her. She curled herself around the egg, placing the egg close to her chest as she lay down. "What is that?"

"It's an egg." She stated simply. She then looked in exasperation as both of us had confused looks on our faces. "It holds your new brother or sister. In a few sunrises it will hatch."

"Where did it come from?" Cha-ko asked, trying to get around Mother's tail to poke it.

"I am not having that conversation now." She stated, as she picked Cha-ko up by his scruff and placed him back next to me. She looked over at the entrance of the den as Cha-ko's tiny ear twitched at the sound of wings flapping. "That's hopefully your Father. Why don't the two of you go and bug him for a while?"

"Ok, Mama!" We both yelled before we dashed out of the den, play fighting each other on the way out. As we reached the entrance of the den, we crashed into the cause of the wing beats.

"You two alright there?" Flint said as he picked me up by my tail.

"All good!" I smiled. I heard Cha-ko hum in agreement from where his was rolling himself off his back.

Flint grinned. "That's great to know. Now who's ready to learn Drag-" He suddenly stopped in the middle of his talk, his usually cocky grin transforming into a frown. "Boys, go back inside."

"But we just got out here!" Cha-ko whined. Flint put me down on the ground and started pushing the two of us back into the den. He kept glancing behind him, like something was going to pop out of the bushes any second.

"Why don't you two show your mother that cool ember move I taught you last time, Char-iuk?" He said trying to coax us back into the den. "I'm sure she would love to see it, and Drano would be so jealous." I glanced at my brother, and he nodded, signaling to go along with what Flint said. We both padded back into the den, to the relief of Flint, who immediately flew towards the direction he was glancing at earlier.

I nodded to Cha-ko when I could no longer sent the elder Charizard. (I had the better sense of smell, who knew?) And we followed after him, careful not to bump into any of the dried leaves that scattered the floor. We scented Flint again right as we started to hear the strange mumbling sounds, from earlier.

"_There you are Flint. I've been looking everywhere for you. I need your help to find someone." _ The ancient strange Mon, who Mother claimed was a "human". Flint mumbled something before looking in our direction.

He grunted, to show that he knew we were there, and in our haste to not get caught we bolted in different directions. Most of the time that's not an issue, since we both like exploring the forest a lot, and know most of the ups and downs and arounds. But today, I think Mew liked playing cruel jokes. Not three wing-flaps later, I heard a scream and then Cha-ko's little gasp of surprise. I ran over towards the sound, having to duck, as Flint and the ancient human sprinted right by me.

* * *

**Sort of left it at a cliffy huh? Wanted to see what y'all think it is. I know what it is, and I have this part planned out (it's the second best first meeting EVER in the story), but it would be cool to think what y'all think it is. **

**And I saw that FF updated their review button so it's more stand-out-able (if that's a word :D) So y'all should test it for them, by leaving me a review. So yeah, until next time (which will hopefully be sooner) Read and let your creative minds wonder!  
**


	6. What a day, what a day

**Ok so I know this one is sooner than normal, but I just had a creative bug in me that I really needed to get out. But before I get on with the chapter... I'm goin to explain some terms that they use, since they don't know names of colors or seasons or even how to calculate time (cuz lets face it, those are all human things) I gave them Pokemon-terms. So here's the list and what they equal to us.**

**Colors  
**

**Red-fire  
**

**Blue- water or sky (interchangeable, depends where one was raised.)  
**

**White- white or sky-fluff  
**

**Green- grass or leaves (again interchangeable upon location)  
**

**Brown- trees  
**

**Orange- Dark Sun  
**

**Yellow- light sun  
**

**Other colors most likely will have comparisons within nature or the narrator will compare them to a pokemon's fur color.  
**

**Time and season names  
**

**Sunrise- lowsun (interchangeable with lowfire)  
**

**Noon- Brightsun (brightfire)  
**

**Dusk- Darksun (darkfire)  
**

**Night- Moonout  
**

**Midnight- High moon  
**

**Month- Moon cycle  
**

**Spring- Season of Rebirth  
**

**Summer- Season of Learning  
**

**Fall- Season of Change  
**

**Winter- Season of Rest  
**

**(some pokemon use "Time of" in place of "Season of". Names of seasons come from their creation story.)  
**

**(Age is done by seasons, that one is important for later, mainly for a running joke that I can't get out of my head.)  
**

**Ok so I think that's everything at the moment. Now enjoy the story :D  
**

* * *

I didn't move as Char-iuk bolted away back to the den. I was actually proud of myself, I didn't even flick my ear or blink I was so still. That way Flint would think it was some crazy Pidgey or something. My plan worked too, well most of the way. Flint turned back towards the human, convinced that the rattling in the bushes was a random wild pokemon. The old human on the other hand, apparently likes to investigate rustling bushes, and I wasn't willing to try my luck twice now, so I bolted in the other direction that Char-iuk did a few heart-beats earlier, not looking back to see if the human saw me.

After I got quite a distance a way, I chanced a look over my shoulder.

"Nothing back there." I sighed in relief. As I turned back to watch what was in front of me, another strange human ran out of the bushes and ran straight into me. We both fell back on our tail ends, knocking the wind out of me.

This human was my size, making me think that this one was a human-hatchling, like I was a Charmander-hatchling. He had tree-colored top fur and, like the other humans, the rest of his body was covered in the fake fur.

He finally opened his eyes, and stared at me wide-eyed, like he was looking at something he wasn't expecting. After a few silent and, again, strangely still moments of this staring contest, I bucked up the courage to speak.

"Umm… So do all of you humans have fake fur? Or is it just the ones invading the forest recently?"

The hatchling blinked at me, trying to figure out what I was talking about (I guess). So I decided I would help him a little.

"I'm talking about these things." I said reaching for the fake fur attached to his chest. The scream that followed from the small human startled me to the point where I fell on my back and let lose a gasp of my own.

Note to self: Humans don't like when others touch their fake fur, and they can yell loud.

By the time I got back to my feet, the human had already started running back the way he had came towards the edge of the forest, leaving me to stand there stupidly. And of course, as I'm standing there looking like an idiot, someone has to come along to find me, and that's exactly what Sparks does.

"Cha-ko!" The Pikachu hissed from a tree branch above me. "What are you doing so close to the edge of the forest? I know for a fact that your mother said to stay far away from here!"

"Sorry Sparks." I said looking up innocently at the Pikachu. He sighed, jumped down, and started to head back towards where the nests were, motioning for me to follow. "But I couldn't help it. I was walking with Char-iuk, minding our own Combee-wax, and then this strange human came out of nowhere with Flint." I barely stopped my story to catch my breath, while Sparks sighed from the trail in front of me. "Well we didn't want to get caught, so we ran and then there was this human hatchling that I ran in too. Did you know that those yell really loudly? And I wasn't even doing anything!"

Sparks sighed as we stopped outside his den. "He probably couldn't understand you, Cha-ko. Those are humans. They don't speak the language that Arceus gave us, they speak their own."

"But why?"

"That's the way things are. No one knows the real answer to that."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Sparks smiled. "Nothing in life does, kid. Now I want to show you something. You've seen that egg that your mother laid right?" I nodded. "And I know you saw the ones that we both gave the humans." Another nod, this one hesitant. "Well like your mother, we didn't give up all of ours either. And he just hatched." Sparks had a happy grin on his face. "Would you like to see him?"

"Can I?" I said happily. As the youngest of the group, or "herd" as Sparks sometimes called it, I hadn't seen anyone younger than myself, so this was a step in the positive direction for me.

"Would I have asked if you couldn't?" Sparks laughed as he padded into his den. I followed shortly after, and was welcomed by the sight of Toothy curled up into a ball, her tail wrapped around a small bundle. The Ratatta was no bigger than my front legs, and was fast asleep in his mother's embrace.

"Why is he so small?" I whispered to Toothy, who had opened one of her eyes as we padded in.

"Longtail was just born, Cha-ko." She hummed. "When creatures are born, they are made tiny so they can learn and grow with the seasons, just like Arceus planned it to be."

* * *

(Timebreak to next morning… I didn't want to end the chapter yet.)

I woke up the next morning, curled up next to Char-iuk, underneath Mama's wing. We both had gotten sent to bed earlier than normal, and gotten the hatchling treatment of having to sleep next to Mama, which neither of us had done since our second Season of Rebirth. I wiggled around, letting Mama know I was awake and wanted out, which got me a grunt from her and a claw grabbing my back and placing me closer to her.

"You can sleep at least until low-sun." She grunted. I faintly heard Char-iuk giggle from where he was sleeping a few tails-lengths away. Though we were both surprised when Mama jumped in surprise. Her wings lifted up quickly, leaving both Char-iuk and I out in the open again, and she turned around to the spot that her tail had been covering all through the night. Char-iuk and I exchanged glances, as we dashed over to her tail, trampling where Drano's nest was normally. Papa and Drano left the night before to go to the Dragon Den for training.

"What is it Mama?" Char-iuk asked trying to glance at what she was covering up. Mama let out a rare smile. "I wanta see! I really do!" Char-iuk said as he bounced up and down at Mama's feet. I joined him in the chorus soon afterwards.

Mama laughed. "Hush you two, you are going to wake her." She said lowering her chest down so we could see. "Meet your new sister, Derli. She hatched last night."

"Isn't that a Dragonite name?" I asked while looking at the smaller Charmander. I couldn't see much of a difference looking between Char-iuk and now Derli, but I somehow knew she was, well… A she. Though my comment earned me a pop in the back of the head.

"You know names aren't stopped by species." Mama scolded me. "Arceus made us all the same, and we need to always remember that. I nodded and looked back at Derli, who already had Char-iuk's claw in her mouth, and was hiccupping tiny embers.

Char-iuk laughed as he pulled back his paw. "Mama did I do that when I hatched?" He asked, still fascinated with the new-hatched. Mama nodded, and nuzzled him. I only blinked, and tried to get Derli's attention. She gripped my paw in her mouth, still hiccupping embers. "What about Cha-ko?" Char-iuk said, glancing over at me. Mama froze for a moment.

"No, Cha-ko was a special hatchling." She said as she nuzzled me. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

* * *

(word count before author notes-1,267)

:D So those that don't know who the human hatchling is, Think about who else lives in Pallet at the time. And next chapter will be how Char-ko gets discovered by the humans and how he learns most of his human speech (or is that the other way around? Well I know, but y'all will just have to keep readin to find out)

As always Review! And thanks to all those that have Favorited, watched, and review to my story so far. Y'all are the reason that this one came out so soon. (And the next one should come out even sooner.)


	7. How to greet and learn

**Ok sorry this chapter took so long. I had it all thought out, but decided to scrap most of it in the end for something a little more lengthy. If I keep up with chapter lengths like this one (or longer) It will take me at least two weeks between updates, but if I do about 1000 words per chapter I can get them out about every week or sooner. So tell me which one y'all like better. ****  
**

**Anyways on to the story!  
**

**(word count before A/N- 2960)  
**

* * *

I'm not too sure if I like these "sister" things. So far all Derli has done is eat and sleep. Mama says that's normal for a newborn hatchling, and that Char-iuk and I did it too when we were hatched. She says that one day she'll grow up to be bigger than I will be, and probably stronger than Char-iuk.

Doesn't help the fact that she's a bore right now.

"Can she play now?"

"No."

"Can she play now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

… "Is she grown up enough now?"

Mama opened an eye to glare at me. She was laying down on her nest rock, her tail wrapped around the tiny Charmander female.

"Is she awake and play-fighting?"

I glanced at Derli, poking her with a paw a few times in the side, just to make sure. "Nope. She's sleeping harder than a Snorlax hit with Sleep powder."

Mama sighed. "Then do you think that she's more grown than she was the last time you asked?"

"Probably not, but you never know. You do say that we grow up fast."

Mama sighed again. "Sometimes not fast enough." She grumbled under her breath. "Why don't you and your brother go outside and practice battle moves. Your Aura Sphere was looking a bit weak yesterday." She said raising her voice to a level where I didn't have to strain to hear.

"Yes Ma'am!" I whisper-shouted, giving a small salute. I quickly bounded over to where Char-iuk was sleeping, promptly tripped over my nest on the way, causing myself to go in a front roll, and slammed Char-iuk and myself into the far den wall. Char-iuk and I got out of the tangled mess that we currently were, grins plastered on our faces.

"Cha-ko learned Body Slam, Mama!" Char-iuk shouted, as the two of us collapsed into a fit of giggles. We stopped as we heard someone shouting from the front of the den.

"Flame! You need to come look at Longtail!" We heard Sparks say as he dashed into the den. He jumped right over Char-iuk and I, and headed straight to Mama, who was already standing up, with Derli in her claws. "You're the only one that might know what's wrong with him."

"What do you mean, Sparks?" I asked, coming up from behind the Pikachu. I got a little annoyed as my mother's battlemate ignored me.

"What's wrong Spark?" Mama repeated my question.

"Longtail's eyes. He opened them last night and they seemed to be glossed over." He said, hurriedly. "We just thought he was tired or something, but he hasn't even looked at the two of us yet."

Mama nodded as they rushed past us and out of the den. Char-iuk sighed as we faintly heard the "Be back." That Mama had told us.

"So…" I started looking at the semi-depressed Char-iuk. "Battle training? Or exploring the forest?" I suggested the two most popular choices between the two of us.

Char-iuk grinned. "How about we go see what's beyond the forest?"

I could only stand and blink at the suggestion. "But, we can't!" I protested. "Papa and Drano are gone and with Mama helping Sparks and Toothy, what if we get in major trouble? It's not like our attacks actually do more than scare some weak Mons."

"But haven't you wanted to see what was beyond the trees?" Char-iuk grinned. I reluctantly looked between the forest, that we know like the back of our paws, to the direction where the field was, the place that is used for scary stories about Pokèmon who leave their hatchlings when they are bad. Char-iuk sighed and started to walk over to the field, his choice as obvious as the sky. I bit my lip as I continued to look between the two, Char-iuk already almost out of sight. I looked back at our den for what I thought might be the last time.

"Char-iuk! Wait up!" I hissed, running after him and easily catching up to him. He turned and gave a toothy grin.

"Glad to know someone else isn't a coward." He laughed before running off. I huffed as I followed him, this time staying right behind him. Between the two of us, I was the one Arceus built for stealthier attacks, so it was easier for me to stay hidden.

We easily ran through the forest, dodging trees and the other Mons that inhabited them. Soon we came to the forest line, were our home stopped and the strangeness began.

"What is this thing?" I blurted out, as we both were standing in surprise at the wood wall that stood to almost a tail above us. Well it would be a wall, if it weren't for the fact that there were holes in between the trunks large enough for just about any Mon to fit through.

"Looks like a half-attempted way to keep hatchlings out." Char-iuk guessed. He then looked at the field beyond the 'wall', and gulped. "Or whatever is out there in."

I gulped as well and then started to climb over the wall trunks. "Well we aren't going to find out by standing here." I said. Char-iuk nodded and started climbing under some of the trunks, since he was a good paw smaller than I was. The climb in was easy and the field was deserted, so we kept walking across the field, farther into the strange territory. We kept looking around us, expecting anything to come out at us and attack. But strangely, the field kept silent. We were even able to walk all the way across the field and over to a small freestanding cave, which was the only structure that we had seen so far. We walked over to it and I tapped my claws against its surface, surprised when I didn't hit stone or wood.

"What is that den made of?" I hissed silently, taking my paw away from the den's cold wall surface. Char-iuk walked over to the surface and touched it as well, scrunching his face in confusion as his claws hit the strange surface.

"This place is so strange." He said looking up at the den's roof, which seemed to be made of the same stuff and was slanted so where it looked like it could fall onto us at the slightest movement. "Do you think that Mons live in these?"

"No a c-" I tried to answer before I was interrupted by a small gasp that I knew wasn't Char-iuk's. We both spun around and came face to face with the human hatchling that I saw in the forest the other brightfire. I blinked and the hatchling followed my movement, his eyes never leaving Char-iuk nor myself. "You're that hatchling from the other sun." I said, mostly telling Char-iuk than talking to the hatchling itself.

"You ran into that?" Char-iuk said looking at me in confusion.

"_Is that all you can say?" _ The hatchling started squeaking in his own tongue. _"I mean those squeaking and grunting noises. Is that how you talk?" _ He squeaked again, I guessed after seeing his confused face. Char-iuk and I blinked again, not having a clue what he was saying. The human seemed to finally understand that we didn't understand him because he took off a sack that was attached to his back, and took out some berries from it. _"I bet even the Charmander could understand this. Food." _He said the last word while pointing to the berries.

I pointed to the berries and then back to me, to which he nodded. I blinked back, still confused on what the hatchling was trying to do, but Char-iuk seemed to get a better understanding. He pointed at the berries, "Berries." He said smiling, before he turned to me. "Cha-ko, I think he's trying to teach us his language." I smiled and nodded.

"Berries?" I said pointing to the berries.

The hatchling tried again. _"Food. F-oo-d." _ He sounded out. I blinked and tried to make sense of the sounds before trying again.

"_Fo-_ries" I said trying to grasp the strange sounds before accidentally going back to my own. That seemed to be closer as the hatchling started nodding really fast, before sounding out the berries in his own tongue again.

"_Food. Ff-oo-d"_

"_F-ooood"_ I tried again, happy that I got closer to the sound.

"_Fuud"_ Char-iuk said in a try of his own. That got the hatchling happy, he then pointed to himself.

"_Gary." _He said pointing to his chest.

"_F-ra-ry" _I tried, to which he shook his head.

"_G-aair."_ Char-iuk tried scrunching his nose trying to grasp the syllables. The hatchling sighed, before his face lit up in an idea. He put the berries back in the sack and started rummaging around in it. He came up a few tail swipes later with a small rock between his paws. He, oddly enough, opened the small rock to reveal the pictures that were inside of it. He then showed us a picture that we both could understand.

"_Charmander. Chameleon. Charizard."_ He said pointing to the pictures of our evolutionary family. He then went one at a time. _"Charmander. Char-man-der"_

"_Charmerdar."_ I squeaked out pointing at the picture.

Char-iuk looked happy at the picture. "_Charmander."_ He said easily.

The hatchling nodded, then pointed to the next picture. _"Chameleon. Char-me-le-on." _ He said slowly, at this point we were all sitting on the ground surrounding the strange rock.

"_Charmeon." _Char-iuk tried, this time not as confident in his try.

"_Charmelon."_ I tried. The hatchling shook his head and tried again.

"_Char-me-le-on." _He said pointing to the little scratch marks under the picture that I didn't notice before.

I winkled my face as I tried again. _"Charmellon." _ I tried.

"_Charmelon."_ Char-iuk tried again. The hatchling sighed as he moved on to the next one.

"_Save that one for later." _ He mumbled, before pointing to a very familiar picture. _"Charizard. Char-i-zard." _ He tried, obviously not expecting much success from this.

"_Charizard."_ Char-iuk and I almost yelped out, much to the hatchling's surprise. Char-iuk then pointed to the picture of the Charmander in the rock and then to himself. _"Char-uk." _He then pointed to me. _"Char-Ko."_

Then I smiled and pointed back at the book. "Char-man-der." I told him. "Charmander." The hatchling blinked and then pointed to himself in confusion. I nodded and repeated myself. "Charman-der."

The human then sighed and attempted to remake the words. "Karman-dar?" He questioned, only to open his eyes at us grinning. I could already tell that this was a beautiful friendship brewing.

* * *

For the next moon cycle, Char-iuk and I snuck out of the forest, after Mama had been pre-occupied between Derli and helping Spark and Toothy teach their blind son, Longtail. We meet up at the same den that we had meet Gary, the human, at, and learned the other's language every sun. He had taught us a lot about the ways of the humans, like the stuff the den we met at was made out of something called metal. (Well he tried another word, but he couldn't say it so he went with metal) I even tried to teach Gary some attacks, but he wasn't as good as it as I was. That and he kept getting scared at Char-iuk's Ember attacks. It was something that we always joked about. For a while we thought that nothing would change. Sure, Mama might find out, but she wouldn't stop us from coming now that we have learned so much. But I don't think even Gary thought about the older humans, since he mentioned that he no longer had a Mama and Papa. Soon enough we were forced to remember them.

* * *

"_Building."_ Gary pointed to the den next to us. _"It's Gramp's shed."_ He said trying to stop us from calling it a den.

"_It hides yu?"_ Char-iuk asked. Gary nodded.

"Then Den." I stated crossing my arms across my chest.

Gary sighed, as he tried to make heads and tails of my 'squeaks' as he called them. It was a deal that we had. He was teaching us human-talk, and we would teach him pokèspeak. "N-no." He tried. "Den is h-om." He frowned while trying to think of a word to describe it in our language, then sighed and went back to his own. _"A shed is where you store things. Like where you hid-"_ Gary's eyes went wide as he heard a shout in the direction that he came from. "Hide, now." He said quickly, as he stuffed his stuff back in his pack. We nodded and hid on the other side of the den, not wanting to know what scared Gary so much.

"_Gramps? Uncle Richard? What are you doing out here?" _ Gary asked. I guess they had found out that Gary leaves too. But I was too afraid to turn around to look, and by looking at Char-iuk, he was thinking the same thing. His tail-light was dimming in fear.

"_We were looking for you. Where have you been Gary?"_ I recognized the voice as the old human that was with Flint and earlier with Mama and Papa's human.

"_I've been playing. You always just seem so busy, that I thought you wouldn't want me in your way."_ Gary told him. _"So I came out here. It not like you let any real dangerous Pokèmon out anyways."_

"_That doesn't give you a reason to go and run off."_ The old human told him sternly scolded him. I resisted the urge to go out and help Gary. It wasn't solely his fault for coming out here, after all Char-iuk and I came out here daily too. Char-iuk's head popped up from the position we were hiding in as he heard a faint crunching sound. _"Richard, what?"_ The old human stopped in midsentence.

"_Uncle Richard, Don't go back there!" _Gary cried out. I barely had time to blink and turn towards the crunch, finally figuring out what-scratch that- WHO made the noise, as both Char-iuk and I were grabbed by our paws.

"_Samuel, you have company and probably want to check that old fence by the forest again." _The other human, whom I recognized as Mama and Papa's human, said, as he pulled both of us closer to his chest to prevent us from running.

"_Uncle Richard, you don't understand." _Gary said with wide eyes. He ran up to us as Richard held us off the ground and expertly kept Char-iuk's tail from burning him. _"Cha-ko and Char-iuk are my friends. Tell him guys! Umm…" _He thought for a moment before speaking back out. "Say something in human, Mons."

I nodded at Gary. _"He does truth. Truth." _ I tried saying the first thing that came to mind. Probably wasn't all the way right but I should get a berry for effort, or for the older human's face. Though it was only funnier as Char-iuk started talking.

"_Yeah, Yeah. We plaining." _Char-iuk looked up at Richard, as the human's eyes got wide in surprise.

"_In the name of Arceus." _ He said, looking like a Magicarp out of water. He looked between Char-iuk, Gary, and me. _"What have you been doing out here?"_ He questioned. _"And how did you find Flame and Draco's hatchlings in the first place?"_

"_Richard." _ Samuel said looking at me. _"I don't know if you noticed but that one is a human child, not a Charmander hatchling." _

"I am me." I told him, before realizing that he probably didn't understand me. _"I am me. Mama raised me." _I repeated in their language.

Richard sighed. _"Yeah I'm not sure how that happened either, but it did. I saw him a few years ago, but I didn't think that he would actually survive. I honestly thought he would be dead by now, Sam, and I wasn't in the mood to lose my head to an angry mother for touching her babies."_ Samuel looked like the entire world had been proven wrong, and Gary started giggling at the old human's expression.

"_You- He- That- She" _ The older human sputtered out. Gary ran over to Richard's side.

"_Can you let my friends go now? I was trying to explain that Gramp's shed wasn't a home. They keep calling it a den." _ Gary said pulling on Richard's fake fur.

Richard nodded, and put us down. He then got to where he was closer to eye level. _"So you two can understand us?"_

We nodded. _"We can talk it too." _I squeaked happily.

Richard closed his eyes in thought. _"Well what are your names? Gary said them earlier but who is who?"_

"_Cha-Ko." _ I said pointing to my chest.

"_Char-iuk." _ Char-iuk said pointing at himself.

Gary came up behind us and put his arms around our necks, bringing us into a hug. _"They're my friends."_ He said, looking pleadingly at the two older humans.

I blinked and looked over at Char-iuk. "What do we tell Mama now? Her human knows."

Gary looked at us, obviously getting the jest of what we said. _"Uncle Richard? How are we going to explain this to their parents?"_

Richard looked thoughtful before we all lift our heads to the sound of a roar. _"Well two someone's Daddy will know in about two seconds."_ Richard flinched as Draco landed nearby, with a long snake-like Mon next to him.

"_Cool! A Dragonair!" _Gary said looking at the Dragonair, who blinked at him in confusion. _"Wait I want to try something." _ Gary said before running up to Draco and the newly evolved Drano. "Hi! My name's Gary." He squeaked out, making Char-iuk and I fall over in laughter, Drano look like he had just been slapped, and Papa and Richard look at the tiny human like he had lost his mind.

* * *

**So that's the 7th (or technically 6th) chapter of the story. :D Now Gary can speak a little Pokemon, Cha-ko and Char-iuk can speak more than a little human (they aren't fluent in it yet) and they were discovered by Richard and Professor Oak. Oh and Draco and Drano are back.  
**

**Oh and I decided it would be a good idea to do this now :D Review replies:  
**

**Algrandz- Yeah I noticed that too. It sort of made my choices easier on this. The strange part is that the first few episodes of the English version of the Amine mentioned two other trainers starting at the same time, but you never hear from them again. Maybe Pallet Town is one of those town where the average age is in the late 60s, and no one ever has kids?  
**

**bowser comunist lev X- Nope wasn't much longer at all XD  
**

**anon- Thanks, and yeah I thought of that. I just like being stubborn in my beliefs.  
**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985- Well Longtail won't be his Pikachu (Since Longtail is a blind Rattata) But I promise that I will show you where Pikachu is at soon.  
**

**Kiomori- Oh yes there will be plenty of Gary being teased about that first meeting. Then again, he's going to be teased a lot in the future for his grammar issues, when speaking Pokemon. :P  
**

**Sierra Lobo- Thanks :D And is this long enough? I'm not so good at long chapters, honestly. Since I mostly write in small spurts. **

**Fordkid101- Don't worry, I'm not ending it there (or here for that matter) I am honestly surprised on how popular this story is. I thought it would be a bust at the beginning.  
**


	8. A Night's Trip Often Starts with Trouble

Ok first off I can not express how apologetic I am about how long it took me to get this chapter up. I caught a very serious bug, called Writer's block. (Ok maybe not a real bug, but that's what I named my virus in Pandemic 2. It killed almost 7 billion people (and wiped Peru off the map) Beware of Writer's block!)

Also I would like to announce that I'm going to be starting a comic up on my DeviantArt account. The first page is almost done, as well as the cover page (it was what I was working on while I was stuck). Next time I post a chapter, I will give the link to the page, as well as to any other pages that I post from here on out. On dA I am known as Scarkit. So give me a search there if you have a spare second.

And without my yammering, ON WITH THE STORY!

*cough*disclaimer:*cough* :)

* * *

"This is not fair at all!" Char-iuk sighed as we padded through the forest, his paws behind his head like Gary did a lot when he was annoyed. "I mean it wasn't even that bad of a word, I think."

"Why did you call Drano that anyways?" I asked, walking slowly beside him, keeping an eye out for anything that shouldn't be in the forest.

"I don't know." My brother said honestly. "Gary called you that once, while he was trying to teach us one of his 'simple words'."

"So you thought it would be fun to call Drano that?" I questioned. "Do you even know what a 'douchebag' is?"

Char-iuk looked at me from the corner of his eye, before returning his gaze to the morning sky. "No but it sounded like an insult. And Drano was being annoying, you have to admit that."

"Yeah but now you got us stuck on high moon lookout duty." I sighed, glancing around the moonlit forest, hoping that there wasn't a Mon wanting to cause trouble tonight. Thankfully all seemed quiet. "And a boring lookout duty at that." I mumbled, not really wanting Char-iuk to hear it, lest he think of a way to 'make fun'. Sadly for me, he seemed to have a plan as such already.

"So do you think Gary's up?" He smiled.

"No." I said flatly. "The humans always sleep at Moonout. And they never post lookouts. It's like they completely trust that no one will attack them while they aren't looking."

"Well maybe they posted a lookout tonight, since we've been telling Gary how crazy it is **not** to have a lookout. Maybe he passed the knowledge on."

"And maybe Snorlaxes learned to fly." I said flatly.

"Really?" Char-iuk said looking up in the sky with a twinge of fear in his eyes. He glanced up as we continued walking through the forest, only going back to looking at the path when I grabbed his tail to stop him from walking into a tree. Char-iuk shook his head before turning his attention back to me. "So the human herd dens?"

"Since we have been walking in circles with nothing happening for Arceus knows how long?" I sighed. "Sure why not?" Char-iuk grinned before getting on all fours and running towards the human's dens. "Hey but if Mama asks I said that it was a stupid idea!" I said running after him. Mew, I hate not being able to run on all fours.

Char-iuk (POV)

Cha-ko and I stared up at the giant den that we followed Gary's scent too. Even in the dark, with the Cresselia covering the moon, the den still managed to cast an eerie shadow over us.

"Char-iuk, I don't think we are near the forest anymore." My little brother stated the obvious. I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention to some of the stuff around the den. There was a large stick like thing closest to us, with the top moving around in circles with the wind. There were also some of the small dens around the larger one, much like the one that we meet Gary at all the time, his so called "_shed"_.

"So are we going in or what?" I grinned. Cha-ko stared at me like I had just grown wings (which would be cool, because that means that evolved early.)

"We can't go **in** there!" He hissed. "That's the human's home. We don't even go this far with Gary. What if this isn't Gary's den?"

I rolled my eyes again. What was it with Cha-ko and pointing out the obvious? "Then we either attack them or run away, duh."

Cha-ko sighed. "Fine, but if Mama finds out, I was more against it than Groudon is against the large water." He huffed. I smiled and padded over to one of the den's see-holes. "So how do we get in?" My brother asked, looking though the see-hole beside me.

"Well we can make a hole, but that will get the human's attention." I told him, ignoring the 'no duh' look from Cha-ko. "Maybe there's a covered entrance around here. Humans are smaller than other Pokémon, maybe they need to hide their den entrances."

Cha-ko nodded and looked around before lighting up in realization. "The human's scent will be stronger at the den's entrance!" He said, before closing his eyes to try to catch a whiff of the human scent. "Maybe we can find it that way." I nodded and started padding the other direction, hoping that if we split up we could find it faster.

I was almost to the other side of the den before I heard Cha-ko. I turned around and started to head back to Cha-ko as I heard his squeak of success. As I reached back to where he was, I noticed he was near one of the den's straight walls, pushing at a wood flap at the bottom.

"Stop that, you'll break it." I hissed at him.

"No look." He said pushing it again. The flap seemed to be pliable and bent at his small push. "The humans that live here must be really small. And look they even put see-holes over their den entrance. That must be to confuse other Mons." I went over to his side and started pushing on the den entrance covering myself.

"Wow… These humans have the strangest ideas." I said looking around. "Well the night's not getting any longer." I said, going through the den entrance. After I went through, I waited for Cha-ko to gather his courage ("Arceus save us") and join me inside the den. Inside was a lot different than the outside.

"What is this place?" I asked, tapping my back claws on the glossy stone floors. Cha-ko started to look at the things in the middle of the den.

"Can we go now?" Cha-ko asked me, after looking at something that had little buttons and lights. "This place gives me the creeps. It reminds me of the dreams that Darkari gives me." He said, his voice dipping down as he shivered in the memories. I was about to agree, when I heard footsteps.

"_I know I just heard something down here."_

"Hide." I hissed at Cha-ko. He nodded and went behind a shelf covered in Pokeballs. I hid behind a plant closer to the den entrance, pulling my tail closer to I could hide the light better. I had no clue how well humans could see in the dark and I didn't really want to chance it.

"_Maybe a Pidgey flew in the chimney like last time?" _ A voice that we recognized said. I glanced at Cha-ko and he nodded and mouthed 'Gary's here'.

"_We need to check though, your Grandpa is working really hard and the last thing we need is for a random Pokémon to mess up all of his hard work."_

We could hear Gary sigh as the den was filled with light. _"Yeah like the pidgey that came in looking for food on the other side of the lab, was a danger to Gramps' experiments."_

"_Soorry"_ The second human said, annoyingly drawing out one of the sounds. "_Not all of us can pretend to speak to Pokémon."_

"_I do not pretend! I really know how!"_ Gary quietly yelled. "_It's not my fault you can't understand them." _Gary told the second human as they started to leave the den, turning off the fake sun as they left. Cha-ko glanced at me from his hiding spot. I carefully padded over to him, being careful to keep my tail dimmed and to remain on four paws. Unfortunately, I wasn't as careful as how low I stayed to the ground, as I rather loudly bumped into one of the standing pieces of wood in the den, knocking down most of the stuff that was on top of the wood.

"Arceus' name!" I swore loudly, rubbing my head. Cha-ko almost came out of his hiding spot to check on me before we were both stopped by a voice.

"_What was that?" _The other human, that had just been in the room, exclaimed. We heard footsteps rush back into the room.

"_It didn't sound like anything to _me_."_ Gary said loudly, the last word almost coming out as a squeak.

"_Well I'm going to find out."_ The second human said, walking back to the den-room that we were in, panicking Cha-ko slightly. We could hear Gary's lighter footsteps following the harder, more even sounds of the other human. Cha-ko and I scrambled to find different hiding spots, Cha-ko more trying to clean up some of the fallen Pokeballs that fell from the wood stand.

"_Lance!" _Gary hissed. "_Don't go in there." _Cha-ko hid back underneath one of the standing carrying wood walls, as we heard the tell-tale sounds of running footsteps. (A/N it's hard to come up with names for common things from the eyes of a foreigner xD)

"_Or what? Are you actually going to stop me from seeing what's in the Professor's lab?"_

"_Well…" _Gary was hesitating. I stood frozen in place not even noticing that the two humans were getting closer to discovering me. What did I have a capture wish?

"_See no reason, now move aside small fry." _The second voice told Gary. A small "uph" lead me to suspect that he had pushed my friend out of his way, and soon I was face to face with another human. This one not much stranger than the others, which isn't saying much. He was much taller than Gary, but still shorter than the old "gramps" that Gary always talked about, and had fire colored fur on the top of his head. His fake fur was the funniest, same as Gary's as he soon came into view. The strange new human had little pictures of Dratinis, while Gary had one with pictures of Pikachus, Charmanders, Bulbasuars, and Squirtles covering his fake fur. It took every ounce of my being not to roll over in laughter, though that's not saying that I didn't let a tiny one loose. But it was just a little one.

((Gary's POV)) (Pokémon speak will be _italicized) _

I nearly lost my jaw to the floor as Lance and I walked in, well more like Lance marched in, but Char-iuk and Lance gave a staring contest which ended in Char-iuk all but rolling on the floor by the end of it. I was honestly scared that the tiny Charmander was going to have an asthma attack, by how hard he was laughing.

"Seriously?" Lance growled. "I did NOT wake up at two in the morning to be laughed at by a Charmander." He said, pulling out a pokèball. "Dratini, please show this little imp something about rude awakings." He said as a Dratini appeared from the pokèball.

"_What ever you say."_ The dragon Pokémon said. Have I ever mentioned how awkward Pokémon battles are now that I know what they are saying?

"Lance, what are you doing?" I asked the Elite Four member. Well Richard asked him if he wanted to be a part of the Elite Four and he was supposed to be completing his training with Gramps and Richard, so he is almost an Elite Four member. "Gramps said that you're not supposed to battle in the labs."

"I'm just chasing this stray Pokémon out, or even better, I'll catch it and save damage to the Professor's lab." Lance told me, a bit of a smirk forming. "Besides it's more than you were doing."

I hardly had time to think of a response before Char-iuk started attacking Lance's Dratini.

"_Hey, what was that for?" _ The small snake-dragon complained to Char-iuk, a nice round bump forming on the former's head.

"_I don't know." _Char-iuk honestly replied. _"Instinct and the fact that you're a trainer-Mon doesn't help your approval rating either."_

"_Hey be nice." _I squeaked to Char-iuk, earning a cautious glance from Lance. _"Your Mama is a trainer-mon too."_

"_But at least she can fight like a real Mon." _Char-iuk said, earning what could be called a Mean Look from Lance's Dratini.

"I'm not translating any of that." I told the so-called "Dragon-Master-in-training", which earned me another cautious glance. I threw him a glare back before he went back to focus on the 'battle'. It's not my fault that I understand Pokémon. I completely blame my teachers, one of which was beating the crap out of the "Dragon Master's" new dragon Pokémon, and the other one… Wait where was Cha-ko?

"_Take that you dragon imposter!" _Char-iuk said gleefully, while unleashing a furry of Metal Claws mixed in with Fire Punches.

"_How am I an imposter?" _ Dratini said, hiding behind a Safeguard Lance was smart enough to call out. _"I'm an actual Dratini! I have the jewel and everything!"_

"Char-iuk." I called out, softly, actually remembering that there were still others in the house asleep. "Where's your brother?" Lance gave me a look like I had grown two heads. "What?" I hissed at him, "He and Cha-ko are like peanut butter and jelly. They aren't apart unless something bad happened."

"Yeah and you aren't bad." Char-iuk said, standing on top of the newly defeated Dratini and giving Lance a well-deserved heart attack.

"_Lookie, Char-iuk!" _ I faintly heard from the other room.

"Why is there something squealing from the Pokémon Storage room?"

"Ahh… shoot." I said dashing off, Char-iuk on my tail happily following me. Lance soon followed, after returning his fallen Pokémon. What we saw when I stepped in the room was not what I was expecting at all.

Cha-ko surrounded by other Pokémon, which he released from their Pokèballs, with the one furry little electric rodent that Gramps hatched a few weeks ago and promptly took out all the electricity in all of Pallet Town.

"_I made a new friend." _The human-Pokémon hybrid, which is what I started calling him, said happily. And if Arceus had given the poor thing a tail, it would be wagging faster than a Rapidash. _"This is Longtail's brother, but he doesn't have a name because the humans don't let him out because he likes to blow things up."_

"_So you're going to call him Pikachu?" _Char-iuk asked, Lance and myself still in a shocked state.

"_Hey I have feelings you know!" _The said electric rodent squeaked.

"_Can I call you Pi-ock? I like that name for you."_

"_Sure why not? It's better than 'scary electric rodent'."_

"_That's your name?" _Cue eruption of laughter from Mons.

"Ok this night officially can not get any stranger." I muttered to Lance.

"No kidding."

Of Course Arceus had to prove me wrong.

"What in the blazes is going on down here!"

"Oh hi Gramps" "Morning Professor Oak." Lance and I muttered to my Grandpa, as he marched down the stairs. Of course what else do the Pokémon do? Laugh their little tails off at Gramps' pjs, which sported a lovely scene of a Jigglypuff and Clefairy singing around a microphone.

Ok maybe I could see the humor in that one. I still think mine are cool though.

* * *

Count before Author's notes- 2520. Almost six pages long. That's pretty good for me. ;)

So keep an eye out on DeviantArt for my comic, and any drawings I'll be putting forth for the story. And please put in a review. I just saw that they made that easier too (hint hint wink wink). And hopefully the next one won't be attacked by a massive pandemic of Writer's block like last time.


	9. The battle to begin all battles

**Ok Before I start, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story so far. (who I won't list because there are a lot of you, but I do give y'all a round of applause and a cookie.) And I would also like to apologize for how long it took this chapter to get up. I swear on the Bible, that I had this entire thing typed up and (what I thought) ready to upload a week ago, but I went to put it on Word to fix up some grammar and fonting stuff, and the space bar monster decided to eat my paper... And when I say that I mean it looked like this:**

" ? " , . , , - ' . . - , , ' t . **  
**

**Which since, like a lot of my fellow authors here, I hold pride in my work and won't release what isn't as close to perfect as I can get it, That (^) was not going to cut it. So after a week of deleting the "spacebar throw up" and fixing some minor issues, I give you the next chapter of Human Born; Charizard Raised!**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Gary's POV

"Well?" Gramps said, glaring at everyone in the room. It had only been an hour since Lance and I woke up to the noise in the basement lab, that turned out to be two sneaking little forest Mons, and almost a whole half hour since Cha-ko released all the lab's storage Pokemon. That was a fun mess to clean up. Though Pi-ock did not want to be put back into that Pokeball, which Gramps was ok with, as long as he didn' t try to destroy anything.

"Hey don't blame me Professor," Lance said trying to defend himself. "I was only trying to stop whatever was making noises in here, and your grandson was trying to stop me. And what do I find? Well, whatever that is over there." Lance said pointing towards Char-iuk, Cha-ko, and the newly named Pi-ock.

"_And this wouldn't have happened if humans were smarter than rocks and put up a night-guard._" Cha-iuk snorted as Cha-ko glared back at the self-proclaimed "dragon master".

"_Char-iuk, I've told you, we don't think about it. And no one will listen to a little kid like me."_ I sighed, quickly adding on the last part as I saw Cha-ko's mouth open in protest. They both seemed to accept the reasoning this time, unlike last time when they decided that a 5-year-old should make more decisions in the 'human herd'.

"Gary?" Gramps said looking at me, obviously sleep-deprived from his latest experiments. "Why are your little friends doing here and what are they saying?"

I shot the two of them a glare before sheepishly taking my gaze back to my grandfather. "I really don't know about the first question,"

"S-seem-ed fun?" Cha-ko stuttered happily, interrupting me. "And bored. We is on patrol and been bored." He tried explaining when Lance and Gramps' glares turned into confused glances, as they stared at the strange half naked kid. Yeah that one took me a while to get used to, but he refused to wear anything that even looked like a shirt, so I just got over it.

"That kid can talk?" Lance said with an expression similar to a gasping Magikarp. Char-iuk, Pi-ock, and I started laughing as Cha-ko glared up at Lance.

"_Says the 'trainer' who can't battle."_ The tiny hybrid muttered, crossing his arms in a little kid pout way.

"He's actually a decent battler." I told them, Gramps, Lance, and the fact that I was in the middle of Gramps's lab, probably in huge trouble, clearly pushed back to the back corner of my mind for the more likable topic of battles. "He was half-asleep when he battled you, Char-iuk." I told the scoffing Charmander. "And that Dratini that you went crazy on, was a newly hatched Pokémon. Hope you feel proud of yourself." I told him sarcastically. We all bust back into a fit of laughter as Char-iuk stood proudly and 'humph'-ed, paws on his side for a truly 'heroic' pose. I even think I heard Lance gave out a chuckle.

"They can battle?" Gramps said, staring at the two 'brothers'. Char-iuk let out a snort, with a tiny puff of smoke, as Cha-ko gave an eager nod.

"Battle?" Cha-ko challenged, pointing at Gramps, who looked confused at the request. Cha-ko scrunched up his face in confusion, before looking at me, Pi-ock still gripped tightly on his head. _"Gary, how do you challenge others to fight?"_

I stared at him, shocked at his idea. _"Cha-ko, we no battle like you."_ I tried to explain, not really liking where I thought his thought process was going.

"_Then ask if he can battle their Trainer-Mons."_ Char-iuk said, nodding happily. I sighed in defeat as the three kept giving me hopeful (and sadly pitiful) glances.

"He's trying to challenge you to a one-on-one battle." I told Gramps.

"Gary, two things." Gramps said, still a bit confused at the entire thing. "One, it's 5 in the morning, I have work to do soon. And two, what Pokémon could he possibly use? The Charmander?"

"Umm, Gramps?" I said, giving a glance to Cha-ko, who was already on his feet and trying to stare down the two trainers in the room.

"I battle for me." He stated, hands balled into fists at his side. "I get strong so I can go to the valley like my family."

"Please say I heard that wrong." Lance gasped again, ignoring my head shaking no. "He's not a Pokémon, he can't use attacks."

"Maybe he can, you never know until you give him a shot, right Sam?" We turned around to see my 'uncle' stepping into the lab, his Pikachu sparking (A/N ha-ha, that was a little pun there) at his side. Sparks quickly made the small leap to where Char-iuk and Cha-ko where, and started ranting about how they were in _'so deep of trouble, that a Diglett wouldn't even be able to dig them out'._

"No one here woke you or Delia up, did they?" Gramps asked, embarrassed.

Richard shook his head. "Well this didn't wake me. My rude awaking was to the overprotective-oversized flying fire-lizard that's outside your lab, and the little power plant over there." He said pointing to Spark. "But the battle with Cha-ko is a decent idea." He stated, earning four glances of shock from the other side of the room before a fury of Poke-speech assaulted my ears.

"_Yes! Now Mama has to agree since her human said so."_

"_I knew I liked him"_

"_How in the name of Arceus is he going to get that to be okay with Flame, and not become charred Richard?"_

"_Who is that guy, and what is mentally wrong with him?"_

I just stared at Uncle Richard. "You do realize what you just said right? And that your Pikachu thinks you are insane right?"

The older trainer nodded. "Flame will get over it, as long as no one gets too badly hurt. Besides, it would be good practice and a good learning experience for everyone. Other than the rare Aura Guardian, when else do you see a human use attacks?" He stated nodding towards Cha-ko, who only glared at the name of 'human'

"And who do you want to battle him?" Lance said, slightly disgusted. "You want to put a child against a battle experienced Pokémon who is Arceus built for giving and receiving attacks. You talking crazy."

Uncle Richard whistled to Sparks, who jumped onto his shoulder, before the two of them started to walk outside. "Which is why you are going to be battling him." He stated, patting Lance on the shoulder. Sparks flicked his tail towards the three Mons, who followed him and Uncle Richard outside. Gramps followed soon after, and I followed after him. Lance still stood in the lab, his mouth still on the ground.

(Cha-ko's POV)

"Remember to keep your weight in the front of your body." Mama reminded me, for what seemed like the millionth time. I stood on the other side of the make-sift battlefield, as Sparks called it. "And don't lose your focus, or flame. If you need to step back to raise power, then do so."

"Yes Mama." I moaned, just wanting to get the battle started. But the human trainer still needed to be convinced by Mama's trainer, and the Trainer-mon was being just as difficult. "Can we just start already?" I moaned again, becoming really impatient.

"_Easy Cha-ko, save the annoyance for the battle."_ Gary laughed, earning him a quick glare.

"_Glad to know that you will at least put some effort into it."_ I heard Mama's trainer say, sarcastically, before stepping away from the other trainer. Lance sighed before pointing out to the battlefield.

"_Ok Dratini, lets get this battle over with."_ He sighed, as the serpentine dragon hesitatingly slithered out onto the battlefield.

"Don't know who you are trying to fool with this, kid." The trainer-mon sighed, before getting an angry growl from Mama.

"And there's Mama's Intimidate ability." I laughed, earning a few giggles from the sidelines. "So are we going to start this battle or not?" I smiled before rushing at the tiny dragon, feeling the ends of my paws sharpen. "I'm starting this with scratch!"

The trainer and Dratini's eyes got huge at the attack as it connected, forcing the dragon-type back a few inches and gaining it some new marks on it's nose. The trainer shook off his shock, calling out a move.

_"Dratini, counter with Thunder Wave."_ The trainer called, as Dratini charged up and let loose a weak electrical shock across the field. I quickly braced myself for the light shock that would restrict movement, after feeling the shock I quickly make a slower counter move, my paws glowing in a blue fire. I rushed towards the Dratini, as the realization dawned on the two on the move.

"_How in the name-? Dratini, dodge that Dragon Claw with Wrap!"_ The trainer yelled in shock as the dragon Pokemon curled around my upper body, unknowingly falling into a trap that we forced Drano into all the time. I gave him a small smile before feeling the warm feeling burning in the middle of my body. I watched the gasps of surprise from the humans as the Dratini let go, afraid of being burned by my very sloppy Flame Charge.

"_Please say someone else saw that." _The old human squeaked.

"Cha-ko! That was awesome!" Gary shouted onto the battlefield, Pi-ock was at his side trying to form words at the feat. Char-iuk, on the other hand, was near Mama, his nose scrunched at the sloppy move, while Mama only nodded in approval.

"I would like to see you do better, Char-iuk." I said sticking my tongue out at the snickering fire lizard. I felt the true after effects of the paralyzing Thunder Wave from earlier, as my body started flinching in protest. The Dratini only blinked at me, as I could no longer move. Apparently their earlier attack, and it's after effects, forgotten in the confusion.

"_Hey Lance,"_ Mama's trainer called from the sideline. _"Battle's still going, no matter how __**shocking**__ the moves are."_

"_Oh right."_ The trainer muttered. I silently cursed under my breath as I still found myself unable to move as the trainer called out a move. _"Ok Dratini, use wrap again!"_

The dragon Pokémon shot forward, squeezing my chest. I grit my teeth, unable to feel the warmth that normally was inside.

"Great Arceus." I cursed, before getting temporary feeling back in my paws.

"_Stay on him, Dratini!"_ The trainer called out_. "Don't let him get your guard down."_

"Hey easier said than done!" The Dratini called back.

"You know that they can't understand you right?" I muttered to my opponent.

"Yeah, but it makes me feel better."

"Well this is going to sting a bit," I muttered back, ignoring the surprise glance. "Thought that would make you **feel** better." I shrugged, the motion loosing the Wrap, as I lifted a blue-fire engulfed paw. My paw smacked the Dratini in the head, knocking him off of me before flying a few feet onto the ground. Mama's trainer rushed over to the Dratini, and glanced at the fallen Mon.

"_Dratini is unable to battle!"_ He called, pointing a paw to me. _"The battle goes to Cha-ko"_

"Well that's a weird thing to say," I muttered glancing over at Mama and Char-iuk's proud faces.

* * *

**So yeah, I'll see y'all when I get the next chapter finished, *mutters* and hopefully the space bar will control it's little puking issue .. **

**OH and I did get the cover done, as y'all can see :D (hopefully, if you are on a phone, you can't but all you computer users can. Go computers! Woot!)  
**

**(Word Count before Author's Notes- 1,900)  
**


	10. Humans are Weird

**So I know this is out earlier than normal, and it's a bit longer than normal, but I got inspired recently and couldn't stop writing. :D**

**But before I start, I want to try to clear something up. Ash (1. get's his human name in this chap) but he will not have a team in the common sense of the term. He believes he's a "pure-blooded" Pokemon, and a Pokemon won't listen to a Pokemon in battle. That and Cha-ko and Char-iuk are considered "Wild Mons", meaning they don't want any thing to do with trainers normally. They will be a strange exception to that rule, but their fear of Pokeballs and the like "controlling" devices will still be present.  
**

* * *

Cha-ko's POV

"Humans are weird." I said, sitting on one of the cold stone "tables" that Gary's Gramps put me on. I glanced over at Mama, who was currently growling death threats to the humans if I even got scared. (It was actually quite scary). I kicked my legs in boredom ignoring the look of annoyance from the eldest of the humans, who was currently trying to poke my arm with a painless sharp thingy. I sighed again. "Mama, I'm bored and did I mention humans are weird?"

"At least four time today, Chako." Mama told me, one of her wings flicking in annoyance, but her eyes never leaving the humans. Her human was currently talking to the old one, chatting away like Pidgies that found a swarm of Weedles.

"_This is awe-inspiring! Amazing! Outstanding! It's not heard of in any research journal I've ever seen!"_ The old one chattered. I gave a yawn, making the noise loud enough to try to get their attention, but I was ignored in my hidden request. _"There are actually organs in him that have only been discovered and realized in full grown Pokémon! But the only difference in his blood composition is an increased white blood cell count. I'm telling you Richard, this is news that could make headlines for years!"_

"_And ruin the poor kid's life."_ Mama's human muttered, obviously not as interested or curious as the old human. _"And let's not forget your own or this town's." _ He added almost as a second thought.

"_It wouldn't ruin his life. It's not like I would be careless enough to print a name or location."_ The old man replied, almost offended at the accusing tone that 'Richard' had replied in.

"_Yes and last time you printed a discovery without a location or name, the entire Safari Zone was cleared out, and hundreds of Pokémon almost died." _The younger replied, dragging his hand down his face. _"It's not that hard to track the movements of the 'Great Professor Oak'." _

"_That was an unseen hurdle of announcing the discovery of a Dratini."_ The old one pouted, crossing his arms in a move that was oddly child-like. _"Completely not my fault in the slightest." _

Mama rolled her eyes, and snorted out smoke, apparently knowing of the stuff that the humans were talking about. "You can tell him that I'll roast him alive if he so much as thinks about it." Mama muttered, even though we both knew her human wouldn't understand.

"Oh!" I squeaked, jumping slightly, gaining the attention of the two humans. _"Mama said that she show you thingys if you tells."_ I told the two humans.

"_Oh…. Um…. Well…"_ The older one stuttered as all the color drained from his face. Mama's human hid his mouth behind his hand, trying hard not to laugh to loudly, as the older one faced Mama to see her smile, which scared the human even more. _"No, no. That's quite all right. I think I am good." _The human managed to stumble out, his paws flailing all over the stuff he had on another cold stone "table" beside him. _"No examples necessary. In fact, I think I'm done here. Why don't you go and find Gary or something non-destructive."_ He said, picking me up from under my arms, and then placing me on the ground, patting my head. I rolled my eyes at the scared human, before I ran over to Mama and bumped her head against mine (Gary calls it a Charmander 'hug'), and dashed out the den. I was lucky that humans stank so much, they were easy to find that way. So I followed Gary's strong scent to another one of the den openings, where my brother and the small human were arguing with each other, Pi-ock sat in between them before noticing that I was standing at the den-way.

"Glad you're here." He said, jumping over to where I stood. "Maybe you can stop this." He said, pointing a paw to the two.

"I'm telling you. That's not how you play!" Gary squeaked.

"Is too!" My brother maturely responded.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

I sighed as I stepped farther in to the room. "While I'm sure this was an Arceus blessed argument, what in Mew's name are you two going on about now?"

"Tag" "Chase" The two answered simultaneously. They glanced at each other before going back onto a full on glare. I blinked in confusion as Pi-ock sighed.

"They have been doing this since that weird old guy took you into that room, and the other human as already left, he was so annoyed." Pi-ock told me as he jumped onto my head.

"That entire time?" I said in shock. "Wait, what's 'Tag'"

"He says it's the human game of Chase." Char-iuk said, still glaring worthy of a Mean Look at the human.

"Soo, your are fighting over the name of Chase?" I asked, drawing out the words. "It's the same though right? You still chase Mons around and tackle them when you get close."

"Well we don't tackle," Gary said, not taking his eyes off of his Charmander opponent. "That could hurt others. Humans can't do that."

"Then you play wrong." Char-iuk said, sticking his tongue out, almost licking the human on the nose.

"Eww!" Gary said backing away a step. "Watch where you put that thing." He said, wiping the imaginary spot clean with his arm.

"Like I would want your human cooties on my tongue anyways." Char-iuk retorted glancing at his tongue, to make sure it didn't touch the human.

"So are we going to play Chase now, or are you two going to act stupid the rest of the day?" I sighed, not even getting a glance in my direction. "Fine, Pi-ock and I will just have to have fun without you." I said starting to pad away, Pi-ock following me. I didn't even have to glance around to see what I had said finally sink in.

"Oh no you don't." I heard Char-iuk mutter. I spun around and fell unto my back just in time to catch Char-iuk's tackle with my lower paws. I smiled as I kicked him away, knocking him back into Gary, who was trying to pounce on me.

"Hah!" I smirked in triumph. "Like that was going to catch this dominant fighter off guard." I said my head held high.

"Dominant." Char-iuk snorted, rolling off of Gary. "That battle was a lucky one. You just caught him off guard."

"Did not." I retorted, glaring at my brother. "Besides Mama says the best thing you can do to dominate a battle is to surprise your opponent."

Gary just glanced between us before glancing over at Pi-ock. _"Do you know what they are talking about?"_ He asked, retreating back into his own language.

Pi-ock shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I'm not a wild Mon. They know more than I do." He explained to the confused human. Gary opened his mouth to question us, when we heard one of the covered den openings slam.

"_Mr. Oak!"_ We heard a voice cry from the other den.

"_Oh crap! I forgot they were coming over today."_ Gary said before grabbing Char-iuk's and my arms and dragging us out of the den. "You two have to hide. She's crazy, and Gramps wants me to 'be nice' to her."

"And how is us hiding going to help that?" I questioned as he continued to pull us along his den.

"Like I said, she's crazy!" Gary whispered-yelled, glancing behind his shoulder every few seconds ensure we weren't being followed. "She thinks some Pokémon are gross, and she doesn't like carrots, and she has a crazy temper." He said pushing us into one of the dens. _"Just stay here." _He said before closing the door.

"Well that made no sense." Char-iuk said, as Gary left the two of us in another strange den.

"Since when has Gary made sense?" I sighed, before looking around at the den. This one had some tree "tables" and some soft stumps with backs on them, as well as a stone half-hole in the wall. "Wonder what they use that for?" I said padding over to the half-holed wall. I ran my paw against the stone and felt the tail-tale signs of a fire.

"Humans get weirder and weirder every day." Char-iuk muttered as he glanced at by black soot covered paw. "Next up, they are going to tell us that they go into the water."

I blinked, turning my gaze from the stone half-hole. "They probably can. They don't have life-fires on their tail unlike some Mons I know." I gave a smirk towards the Fire lizard. "Besides, I can walk in the water and be fine. My life-fire is inside of me." I said pointing to my chest.

Char-iuk rolled his eyes. "I don't think the beating thing is your life-fire. Mama, Derli, and I all have the beating inside of us, and it doesn't effect our life-fires." He told me flicking his tail, throwing embers at me to prove his point. "Come to think about it. Do you even have a life-fire?" He smirked, knowing that he would poke a nerve.

"Of course I do." I pouted, crossing my arms. "What do you think caused that Flame Charge earlier? Arceus's blessing?"

"You never know." Char-iuk said stepping around me, a grin plastered on his face. "I bet Mew felt sorry for you and let you do that."

I let loose a small growl. "I'll show you who is sorry." I said before I rammed him into the stone half-hole. He grabbed onto my chest, and pulled me with him, before head-butting me into one of the walls. I quickly tried to stand before ramming him again. Neither of us noticed the den's opening slowly open, revealing two humans.

"_Gary, what's going on in here?" _The new female human said. Char-iuk and I stopped fighting, him trying to hold me down with one paw, and me trying to push him back with my back paws. Gary had his head in his hands, mumbling what probably was a small prayer to whomever the humans pray too.

"_Hi?" _I cautiously said, looking at the new human. She was a little bit taller than Gary, and had fire-like hair but water colored eyes. She didn't look amused at our play fighting. Upset or appalled would probably be better words.

"_Why on Earth would you fight with a Charmander in a fireplace? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"_ The female started yelling, she started advancing at us, and I listened to my first instinct to back away. An angry female never equals positive things, just ask Papa.

Gary luckily stepped in the way. _"Sorry Misty. I forgot to tell you my… umm… cousin was coming to visit. He's not the smartest kid ever."_ He whispered the last part, I guess thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Hey!" I squeaked, as Char-iuk and Pi-ock laughed at my expense. _"I am not stupid!"_ I told him glaring at the two.

Gary gave me a quick hiss "Later" before turning back to the new "Misty". _"Don't listen to him. His parents dropped him and their Charmander off for Gramps to watch for a while." _He said trying to convince her with a smile.

"_Uh-uh."_ The female said raising an eyebrow at Char-iuk and I. _"So what's their names? You can't call him "The stupid kid" and the other "The crazy Charmander" all the time." _

"_Um…"_ Gary glanced around at Char-iuk and I, as we were thoroughly confused at what was going on. _"My cousin's name?" _Gary said glancing around the room.

"_No dip Sherlock." _Misty said, putting her paws on her hips and glaring at Gary. _"That happened to be what I just said."_

"_I was just making sure I heard you right."_ Gary protested. _"This room makes people sound funny sometimes."_

"_You're one strange kid, Oak."_

"Takes one to know one." Gary muttered in our tongue, causing us to snicker.

"_What did you say, Oak?" _ Misty said, grabbing Gary's fake fur.

"_I didn't say a thing about you, Misty." _Gary said, shaking his hands back and forth in a surrendering manner. Char-iuk and I had eyes as wide as Oran berries. The only female we had ever seen act this crazy was Mama. And that's just when she was having those disagreements with Papa. _"I was asking my cousin the English version of his name." _ He stuttered, as I tilted my head in confusion. _"Yeah! Umm… he's from a different country, ya know where they talk in a different language. Umm… Gramps had me learn some so I could talk to him and teach him English."_

"_I take back my statement about you being a strange kid, Oak." _Misty said, releasing his fake fur. _ "Your whole family is strange. I think your Grandpa is the only sane one in the entire group."_ She said before glaring at me. _"So what is your name, kid?"_

"_Me?"_ I asked pointing at myself.

"_Wow a genius of a cousin you have here." _Misty said rolling her eyes. _"Yeah, you. Who else would I be talking too?"_

I blinked before pointing to Char-iuk and then to Gary, the latter of which was trying to hold in a laugh.

"_His name is umm… Ash." _Gary said, looking proud of himself. I tilted my head again, looking at Gary in confusion. _"And the Charmander's name is umm… Nero. Yeah." _He said before attempting to push Misty out of the den. _"Well we better leave them alone, so they can clean up and stuff. Don't want to bother them, since Ash was supposed to be studying and stuff."_

"_He didn't look like he was studying to me."_ Misty said trying to stop Gary, but having little success, as they were almost out the den opening.

"_He was, you just couldn't tell because they were probably taking a break. Right Ash?" _Gary said poking his head back in and looking at me.

"_What?"_ I asked honestly confused.

"_See we messed up his concentration."_ He said pushing the female farther out the den opening, before sticking his head back in. _"Sorry we messed up your work._ And I'll explain once she's gone." Gary told us switching in between the languages. He closed the den opening, where we could hear a slight muttering from the outside, leaving us with one more Mon than before.

"Humans are weird." I stated, as the three of us stared at where they disappeared.

* * *

**Word count before AN: 2,430**

**So I might do a time skip to the journey soon, but that won't be for another few chapters.  
**

**Anyways, review! It helps with inspiration, and helps updates get out faster!  
**

**(and has anyone ever noticed that people put Read and Review at the end? It's at the end, they've sort of already read the story.)  
**


	11. Author's note and unfinished Chapter

_**A/N: So please read this before you continue, as much as I know people hate Author notes. **_

I know people are annoyed with me for not continuing this sooner, but there's a lot of issues with the storyline that I'm currently trying to follow. And I'm debating on deleting this story to fix up the issues I've having with it and the plotholes I keep finding. I don't know how long it will take me to fix it, but I will probably post the new story on dA (under Scarkit) before it comes on here.

But until then, I figured I would give y'all the unfinished chapter that I had written. So... yeah enjoy and if anyone wants to continue using this storyline, just PM me. I can give you the outline I originally had for this.

* * *

_**(Time skip 2 years or 8 seasons**_

_**Current ages**_  
_**Cha-ko [aka Ash] - 28 seasons**_

_**Char-iuk [aka Nero] – 30 seasons**_

_**Gary – 7 years)**_

**Cha-ko's POV**

"Cha-ko, hey wake up!"

I groaned and rolled back over in my nest, attempting to kick whoever was trying to wake me away. My efforts only resulted in a set of claws poking my side.

"Don't make me use an ember on you." I faintly heard my brother threaten. "How can you sleep-in on our Leave day?"

"We were going to leave with Gary on his Leave day." I groaned, wishing not for the first time that I actually had a tail to knock Char-iuk with.

"But we still have to choose our own dens." Char-iuk said happily. "We get to be independent Mons-"

"That stay in the same forest as our family until Gary gets to leave on his trainer challenge." I interrupted. "I think we can wait for sunrise at least. The dens won't go anywhere."

"You won't get into the Valley with an attitude like that." A new, higher pitched voice said. I groaned once again, before turning around to face both my brother and sister. "Mama says that I'm so good at my attacks, I will probably evolve before Char-iuk." She said happily, ignoring the glare from the latter Charmander.

"Whatever you like to believe, Derli." I said, standing up and stretching. I was now almost a tail taller than both of them, and that same distance from Mama. I gave myself a quick shake, forcing the dirt, grass, and whatever else is in my nest off of me, and onto them.

"So can we get going now?" Char-iuk questioned, slightly annoyed, as he shook off the dirt I just hit him with. He gave another quick glare towards our younger sister. "Gary was supposed to come into the forest today, and I want to at least work on my nest before then, unless you like sleeping on the ground."

"Good point." I stated looking around. I gave a curious glance at Char-iuk then at the empty den. "Where are Mama and Papa?"

"They are out training with their trainer." Char-iuk stated. "They supposedly have this big battle coming up, and their human wants them in 'top shape'. Whatever that means." Char-iuk muttered the last words.

"Probably means what it sounds like." I told him, before going to pad out the den, placing my paws behind my head. Char-iuk started to follow me, wanting to get this search over with as soon as possible. "You are going to be okay here on your own Derli?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder towards my sister.

"I'll be fine, you worry-mander." The smaller Charmander huffed. "It's not like I haven't taken care of myself every time you two go over to your little human trainer friend. I think you two want to be TrainerMons sometimes." She said with a smile on her face.

"Eck, No thank you." Char-iuk said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Do you see what those TrainerMons live in? Those balls that shrink! They are probably cramped and uncomfortable in those." He told Derli, before realizing that I was already outside of the den, and walking off. "Anywho, Smell ya later."

"'Smell ya later'?" I questioned the Charmander. "Where did you hear that from?"

"You really have to ask?" Char-iuk said sporting me a smile.

"Right, you heard it from the self-proclaimed 'master' of the human tongue himself." I rolled my eyes, stating Gary's new nickname that he accidentally gave himself. "Where are we going to find our den?" I asked, changing the subject. "I don't really want to stay close to the human travel path, or near Old Oak's land."

Char-iuk gave a fake look of shock. "You don't want to live near Gary's gramps and the other TrainerMons?" He laughed.

"Nope, the farther away from them the better." I said scrunching my nose. "Besides, if we live near there, what's to stop the trainers from trying to catch us?"

"The fact that you look like a trainer." Char-iuk stated, still laughing a little. "If we do ever get found, you can claim to be a trainer and hope they don't ask for a battle." He suggested, a new set of laughs busting from his chest.

"You are so funny." I flat-lined, giving him a slight push. "Let's just find a home before nightfall."

**-(POV skip, do do dododedo and time skip do do dododedo)-**

_(I'm going to try third person pov following Gary, if I epic fail at it, please don't hesitate to tell me so)_

Gary walked though the forest, searching for his two friends. He left their old den, after being told by Derli that the two Mons moved out finally.

"They're not even 10 yet." The boy muttered, kicking a few stones as he walked along. He stopped as the ground in front of him was suddenly hit by a barrage of purple lit needles. "Oh come on!" He said, as he looked up at the large group of Weedles, Kacuna, and a few Beedrills, one of which had a knot on its head from a rock. Gary gave them a small smile. _'Want to talk about it?'_ Gary asked, stepping back slowly. '_Maybe? Maybe not?'_ He took a few more steps backwards, as one of the Weedles came out of the mob.

_'DEATH TO THE HUMAN!'_ The Weedle cried as the Pokemon behind it started to move towards the boy. Gary gave out a yell before turning around on his foot, and dashing back towards the lab. He didn't even have to glance around to tell that the Beedrills were gaining on him, their yells gave away their position. (_'Kill the human!' 'Get the non-believer!'_) Of course fate loves to mess with people, _(A/N or is it authors? Ehh, Tomato Tomaoto)_ and Gary lost his footing as a Twinneddle hit the ground by his feet. Gary shielded his face, now regretting that he didn't pay attention when Cha-ko was attempting to teach him basic attacks.

_'Hey bee-heads!'_ A voice behind Gary yelled. Gary turned around to see Char-iuk standing on a tall rock behind him, his tiny paws balled at his side. _'Pick on someone your own level!'_ He said, before letting lose an Ember at the bug types. The ones it hit backed away a few steps, though still not detoured from their current goal. A few of the bee Pokemon shot poison stings at Char-iuk, who dropped down to dodge them. _'I didn't mean me!'_ He shouted over the fury of needles.

_'He meant me!_' Gary spun around to see Cha-ko use Flame Charge on one of the Beedrills. The one Cha-ko charged fell onto another one, taking the two out of the battle instantly. Then the rest of the swarm turned their attention to Cha-ko.

_'Great.'_ Gary said, Char-iuk helping him to his feet. _'Now we have the element of surprise.'_

_'Umm, yeah, that's all I got for surprise.'_ The "half"-human said slowly, backing up until he was next to Gary and Char-iuk.

Gary rolled his eyes at the two of them. _'What do we do now?'_ Gary asked, watching the bug Pokemon get closer.

_'Best idea I got?_' Char-iuk said, backing away slowly._ 'Run for your lives!'_ He said as he turned tail and ran. Cha-ko followed suit, grabbing the back of Gary's shirt and pulling the human along with him. The chase continued for a few minutes, until the Beedrills seemed to tire of the game of Meowth and Pichu.

"G-g-gu-guys!" Gary tried to yell, as he dragged along the floor of the forest. "I think we can stop running now! They aren't chasing us anymore."

_'How do you know?'_ Cha-ko said, slowing down slightly, but not releasing his grip.

_'I don't know'_, Gary spat back in their language. "The fact that I'm being dragged around like a rag doll and have a clear view of behind us!"

_'Don't have to yell._' The half-human said, releasing Gary's shirt, and trying clean his ear out. _'We're here anyways. Char-iuk is already inside.'_

_'Inside where?_' Gary said, finally looking around at where the three stopped. To Gary, it seemed like they stopped in the middle of the densest part of the forest. It was surprising to Gary that they were even able to get between the trees, they were so close together. "There's nothing here?"

Cha-ko rolled his eyes._ 'Humans have no imagination.'_ He retorted under his breath, walking over to one of the trees.

"That has to be the most ironic statement ever." Gary said, following Cha-ko. He watched as Cha-ko got on his hands and knees and crawled under one of the branches.

_'Watch that first step!_' Cha-ko's voice echoed from inside the tree, as Gary moved to enter the same way that Cha-ko did previously. Gary gave a nervous sigh before crawling through the hole between the tree and the dirt below. He took a few steps into the darkness, before the ground before him seemed to disappear. He took a tumble down a dirt slope, before coming to a stop near Char-iuk and Cha-ko. Gary stood up slowly, brushing the dirt off from his clothes.

_'Well **that** was exciting.'_ He said, part of him wanting to "tackle" the two Mons for not warning him sooner. The other part wanting to ask to do it again, since it felt like a dirt roller coaster. '_Where are we anyways?'_ Gary asked, grimacing at the large dirt stains on his shirt that probably wouldn't come off. So much for his attempt to stay clean today, though that wish was probably doomed from the moment he encountered the Beedrill swarm.

'_What does it look like?'_ Cha-ko said, waving his arms, gesturing to the rest of the underground space. Gary glanced around, taking in the half thrown together piles of dirt, leaves, and bird feathers on one side of the space, and the piles of Oran, Rawst, and Tamato berries on the other side, where Char-iuk seemed to be helping himself too. Gary walked over to the berries, picking a decent looking Oran berry from the pile (he learned the hard way that he wasn't 'built' to handle the Tamato ones), and popping the berry into his mouth before commenting.

"I don't know some kind of Clubhouse the two of you founded?" Gary suggested, shrugging his shoulders. He sighs as he notices that both of them are blinking confusedly at him. "You know, like a hide-a-way?" More confused looks. "A hangout? Lair? Headquarters? Camp? Secret Base? Why the Darkari do we have all these translation issues?" Gary finally said throwing his hands up, hitting the low ceiling of the underground room.


End file.
